The Choice
by AuntJackie
Summary: Mara is torn between two men; the one who could provide her with the stability in life she craves and the one who haunted her dreams. Cena/Orton/OC Female, Dedicated to DivaliciousDooL


**A/N: Request from DivaliciousDooL! First time I post Randy with a chic on here. Hope you like, girl. **

_"How did you know I liked jazz," asked Mara._

_"I took a look at your iPod. I noticed you had a few jazz songs on it. So I just figured you would like this club," said Randy._

_"That was really sweet." She scooted closer to him and kissed him softly. He pushed in and kissed her harder, deepening the kiss._

_"Can I take your order?" The couple looked on, startled by the waiter but they quickly recovered and placed their drink orders. Randy laughed softly, pushing aside Mara's hair to kiss the small tattoo behind her ear. She leaned closer onto his body, her attention on the amazing performer on stage._

_Randy looked over at Mara while she paid attention to the stage. He knew he was in trouble when he looked at her. He knew he was falling hard for her and it just couldn't be helped. Mara felt him looking at her and leaned in on his chest. Randy pulled her closer and let his hand rest on her thigh. He turned his eyes to the show, but he left his hand on her thigh. He started making small circles on her thigh, rubbing it from her knee and up, higher on her thigh. Mara's breathing became shallow, but they both kept their eyes on the stage. She made no move to stop Randy's hand, not even when it brushed against her underwear. Randy let his fingertips touch Mara's pussy, which was covered by a thong. He rubbed her pussy in small slow circles through the fabric. Mara let her head roll back onto Randy's shoulder as his fingers explored her. Randy pushed the thong to the side and rubbed Mara's clit. She gripped the table in front of her and tried to hold back a moan. Randy still had his eyes on the stage. He entered one finger inside Mara and pumped it slowly in and out of her. Her pussy was dripping wet and Mara felt her orgasm rising. Randy entered another finger into her and pushed in farther. Mara closed her eyes and slowly rode Randy fingers. She bit down on her lips and her pussy clenched Randy's fingers inside her. Randy continued pumping her pussy until he felt her release and heard the soft moan escape her. He took his fingers out and licked them clean. He looked over at Mara and she was slumped in her seat, desperately trying to catch her breath. Once she gained her composure she looked over at him and shook her head._

_"What?" said Randy with a smile._

_"That so was not fair. You know I am getting you back for that." Mara glared at him playfully._

_"Back for what? You obviously enjoyed it," Randy licked his lips. "You taste great."_

_"I think you are some type of exhibitionist, Orton." Mara turned her attention back to the stage, still trying to catch her breath._

_"Really? Me?" Randy's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"_

_Mara rolled her eyes. "First the locker room and now here."_

_Randy shrugged. "I think you just have that effect on me. Besides, it's my personal locker room. I didn't hear you complaining either way."_

_"I didn't say I didn't like it," smirked Mara. "Can we just go?"_

_"Yeah."_

_They rode in silence to her place. She got out the car and he still hadn't moved out of his seat. "Aren't you coming up?"_

_Randy raised an eyebrow. "Can I? I thought we weren't going in that deep just yet."_

_Mara shrugged and avoided his intense stare. "I invited you didn't I? So, maybe I'm changing my mind on that..."_

_She held out her hand and led him into the building and to the elevator leading up to her apartment. Once inside, she pressed the code for her apartment and turned over to Randy, a small smile on her face. "I like to be a little wild, too."_

_Mara pressed her lips to Randy's, running her tongue on his lips. She pushed herself away from his embrace, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his boxers down. His dick was semi erect already, but was growing harder with each move Mara made. He watched her grab his dick and rub up and down his dick slowly. "Do you like how I handle your dick?" _

_Randy nodded, his breath coming out in pants. Mara got down on her knees and took him into her mouth, pushing him forward by grabbing him from behind. Randy groaned and quickly hit the stop button on the elevator before they reached her floor. Mara took him in deeper before pulling him out of her mouth and sucking on the head, swirling her tongue in small circles._

_Mara pulled his dick out of her mouth, got up, and propped herself on the metal bar on the elevator and leaned against the wall. She lifted her leg on the bar and pulled her dress up and exposed her pussy to Randy. Randy watched in amazement while Mara fingered herself slowly._

_"Do you like what you see?" _

_Randy couldn't take it anymore. He moved over to Mara, who pulled him towards her. She bit her lip and looked up to Randy. "Fuck me please." _

_Randy put her hands over her head and held them in place against the elevator. He braced himself against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting inside her in one shot. _

_"Feels so good," moaned Mara._

_"Yes it does," Randy groaned as he felt her pussy squeeze his dick. He pushed his lips onto Mara's and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he pounded into her pussy. Mara grabbed at his back as Randy pulled her breast out of her dress and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He licked and bit the skin around her nipple before moving over to her other breast and giving it the same treatment._

_Mara felt her orgasm hit and she gripped Randy's head to her chest tightly. "Oh, God, Randy!"_

_Randy's dick pushed harder into Mara, drawing her orgasm out to last longer. He let her catch her breath and slowed down his thrusts into her. Once she caught her breath he entered her slowly. Her nipples rubbed against his chest as he pushed into her. Mara tightened her legs around Randy, pushing him further into her pussy. Randy couldn't hold off anymore. The tightness of Mara's pussy and her grip around him was too much for him to handle. He thrust into Mara on last time, his seed filling her. _

_Mara slowly loosened her grip around Randy's waist and they lowered to the ground of the elevator together, their lips finding each other once more. _

* * *

The loud blare of the alarm made Mara jump up in bed, her hand instantly coming up to rub her still blurry eyes. She sighed in frustration as she clutched her chest, still startled by the loud siren sound her boyfriend chose to awaken them when he stayed over. Despite her frustrations, though, she was thankful to be awake. While she enjoyed very much her dreams of her time with Randy, they never stopped making her feel guilty. Especially when she turned her head and looked down at her boyfriend, smiling lovingly up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey, beautiful,"

Mara smiled and leaned down. "Morning, Johnny." She kissed his lips softly and quickly, turning back around to exit the bed. John's arm quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down in the bed. "Where you going, baby? I have a few minutes before I have to get up. Stay here with me."

Mara turned over in John's embrace, running her hands over John's smooth face. "You know what that would lead to, baby. You have to be out of here in an hour and it's gonna take you that long to get ready."

John groaned and placed a kiss on her lips. "Fine, you're right."

Mara smiled and quickly got out of the bed. "Let me get in the bathroom first and then you can have it all to yourself. I'll make you a nice breakfast before you hit the road, OK."

John nodded and climbed out the bed, heading for the closet to choose an outfit. He quickly pulled out his packed suitcase and left it at the door then slid into some clothes. Leaving on a 2 week European tour was always the worst, especially now that he and Mara had started dating so seriously. The thought of leaving her was never easy but he had to let her live her own life and that life was with the Smackdown brand. As tempting as it was to go to Vince and ask for her to be switched with a Raw makeup artist, he never had. He knew it would infuriate her and lead to another talk about trust like the ones they'd had at the beginning of their relationship. It had taken time but Mara had finally come to her senses. Randy was never going to be able to provide for her what he could. He was too much of a loose canon and that was the last thing Mara needed. She needed John, nothing more.

"OK, I'm off to make breakfast. Get a move on, OK, babe?"

John smiled over at Mara as she came out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed. His eyes skimmed over her body and he subconsciously licked his lips. "Yes, ma'am."

Mara rolled her eyes but smiled as she headed for the door. She spied John's large suitcase near the exit of the room and sighed. "Are you sure you have everything? What time is your ride coming?"

John nodded and checked his small backpack, ensuring he had packed his travel documents and wallet. "Yeah, I have it all. Randy's coming to pick me up. He said he would be here at 8:30 but knowing him that means 9:30." He stared into Mara's eyes carefully as he zipped up his bag, not surprised to see them widen at the mention of Randy's name.

"Ran's coming to get you?" she asked. "Oh, OK. I'll be downstairs," Mara smiled nervously and quickly left the room, hating how her pulse raced at only the sound of Randy's name. She hurried down the stairs and into her kitchen, quickly pulling out some ingredients to make John breakfast. Trying to distract her mind with cooking, the loud ring of her cell phone startled Mara and she almost dropped the bowl she was holding. She took a deep breath and set it down slowly, reaching for her phone. All air escaped her when she saw Randy's name and face looking back at her. Deciding to ignore the call, Mara placed the phone back down and turned her attention back to breakfast. She had only just poured the pancake batter in the pan before the phone rang again. Letting it ring until it went to voicemail, Mara focused all her attention on preparing a meal for John. However, the phone continued to ring and it was driving her insane. Angrily snatching it off the counter, she answered. "What do want, Randy?"

"Wow, someone is still not a morning person."

Mara sighed at the cocky tone and shook her head. "I don't appreciate you calling non-stop while I'm trying to make John's morning as easy as possible. Don't you think we would not want interruptions on his last morning here for 2 weeks?"

"I don't want to interrupt, Mara. He asked me to pick him up and I said I would but I couldn't without talking to you first. Are you OK with this? I told you I would take a step back from John and I meant it…"

Randy trailed off and Mara felt the familiar feeling of guilt creeping back into her. "And I told you I didn't want to ruin your relationship with John. I don't want to become the Yoko in this situation."

Randy laughed softly. "Mara, I would understand. We tried and didn't make it. I gave John my blessing to ask you out and it seems to be working. I know it can get awkward, though. I can take a step back. John and I could still each other but just not with you around."

Mara frowned and shook her head, absentmindedly turning the pancakes over. "What do mean when you say 'it seems to be working'? John and I **are** working out."

Randy sighed and remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "Look, I can only say what I see, OK. You and John seem happy together but…"

"But what, Randy?" asked Mara sharply. "What are you saying?"

"You don't look happy with him, Mara. You seem happy but it's all an act. I know you; the real you and I know it's an act! You're never gonna be happy with him."

Mara's eyes widened at Randy's blunt statement and her eyes shot upstairs to make sure John was still out of sight. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell are you to tell me that? I love John. I am very happy with him!"

"You love what John provides for you. You love the idea of the life John is offering you. You're in love with that but not the man offering it to you. You're using John, Mara and you know it." Randy's voice deepened. "You want a life with me, not him."

Mara laughed and shook her head. "You are so deluded, Randy. If I wanted something with you we would still be together. You're a mess! I can't be with someone who doesn't even have his own life together, Ran. I couldn't deal with that anymore. I had to let you go."

"You let me go because you were pissed at my mistakes not because you didn't love me. You saw your way out when John showed interest in you and you took it and ran. I don't blame you. I wasn't expecting you to stay around forever, either, Mara. It doesn't matter, though. I just want you to be happy. John is a good man. If you don't love him yet, you will one day. Be good to him, though because his feelings for you are already real. I'll try to stay away after today. Tell him I'll be there in like 10 minutes,"

Mara opened her mouth to answer but Randy had already ended the call. She pulled the phone away from her face and stared at it until it grew blurry before her eyes. Quickly blinking back her tears, Mara turned away and rescued the breakfast that was seconds away from being destroyed. She pushed away all of Randy's words and focused on her life now and the man offering her the world upstairs until she heard him coming her way.

Mara plastered a smile on her face as John walked into the kitchen. He surveyed the pancakes and eggs laid out on the table for him and smiled but the minute his eyes connected with hers, the smile vanished. "What's wrong, babe?"

Mara shook her head and motioned him towards a chair. "Nothing is wrong, Johnny. Eat up. Randy called and said he would be here in like 10 minutes."

John froze on the way to a chair and stared into her eyes. "Randy called you?"

Mara nodded and tried to avoid John's stare. "Yeah, your phone must have been off so he had to call me."

John moved over to her and gripped her face gently. "What else did he say?"

Mara frowned and tried to move away, a small smile on her face. "Nothing, baby. Go eat, please."

"Mara, don't lie to me," whispered John.

"I'm not. I thought you were gonna stop this. You said you would trust me around Randy," replied Mara, moving away from John and giving him her back.

"I would trust you around Randy if you didn't react like this whenever you heard him or saw him, Mara." John shrugged. "I told you once if you wanted to go back to him that I wouldn't stand in your way. That still stands. As much as I love you, I will let you go if you still have feelings for him."

"My God, enough! Why does everyone think I still have feelings for Randy? I don't, OK? I'm with you, John and I'm happy. Why can't you see that and why can't he see that?" Mara threw her arms up in frustration and sank into a chair.

John watched her sadly and shook his head. "And why can't you see that every word coming out of your mouth is a lie?"

"Excuse me?" Mara slowly stood and met John's sad stare.

"Mara, you still love him. It's OK to say it and it's OK to feel it…" began John but Mara quickly interrupted. "I love **you**, John."

"You may love me but you're in love with Randy." He responded. John shrugged and looked away. "I knew it was a risk I was taking when we started dating. I hoped that as the months passed and we got more intimate that you would open your heart to me. You seemed to want something stable, something Randy couldn't give you and I hoped to fit that bill for you. I can't anymore, though. You need to be honest about your feelings for Randy."

Mara quickly walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Johnny, it's only been a few months. Give us some more time, please. I do love you and I want to try for a future with you. Randy and I are over. It's just gonna take me some more time to get over him but I will, I know I will."

John shook his head and placed a kiss on Mara's head. He turned to look out the window at the sound of a car pulling up and he knew it was Randy. "I don't want to win by default, Mara. I don't want you to choose me just because I can offer you a stability Randy cant right now. Stable or not, he's the one you love. Go to him and help him. He needs you and you two can fix things together. You two can have a wonderful future together."

Mara shook her head and tried to stop John as he pulled away and moved away from her. She watched as he headed for the door, his suitcase behind him and a dejected look on his face.

John opened the door and motioned Randy over. The younger man slid out of the driver's seat and walked over to him, a smile on his face. "What's up, bro? Getting too old to carry your own damn suitcase to the car?"

John remained serious, no smile on his face and Randy slowly frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The older man sighed and held out his hand. "Gimme your keys. I'll drive myself to the airport. You stay here and work things out with her. She wants you, Ran, not me."

Randy's eyes widened but he quickly shook his head. "No, John, she doesn't. She loves you…"

"Randy," interrupted John. "It's OK. We're cool. She wants you. Go to her,"

Randy stood silently, staring into John's face, unsure of what to do. The older man smiled at him and nodded before taking a step to the side and walking to the car. Randy turned and watched him load up his bags and then drive off with a wave.

Mara looked out the window in the kitchen and frowned when she saw Randy's car pull out of the driveway, John in the driver's seat. She quickly moved towards the front door and stopped short when her eyes connected with Randy in her open doorway. "Ran…"

Randy turned over, his eyes connecting with Mara's. He pointed to the door and smiled sheepishly. "I think John just told me to try and win you back."

Mara sighed. "I hate myself right now. I hurt him so badly."

"Mara, you would've hurt John if you continued to lie to him, baby. You set him free. Now he can find someone who will love him the same crazy, intense way we love each other." Randy slowly moved over to her. "I mean, that is what happened right? You did let him go because you realized you still love me?"

Mara lowered her eyes as she slowly nodded. "He already knew. He was waiting and hoping that I could over you, just like I was but…" She looked back up to meet Randy's intense stare. "I can't."

Mara's eyes filled with tears again and she threw herself into Randy's arms. Feeling his strong body again against hers was like heaven. She cupped his face with both hands, kissing it all over.

"God, I love you so much Randy and I missed you even more," Mara whispered.

"I know, baby, me too. I promise things will be better this time. No more messing around with anyone or anything, I swear. It's just you and me from now on; I swear "Randy smiled at her, caressing her face with his fingers, pushing back a lock that had fallen into her face. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Mara pressed herself against him, opening her lips for him, savoring the taste of his kiss, the touch of his hands that moved to her shoulders. His fingers moved under the thin straps of her tank top and pushed them over her shoulders.

Randy lifted Mara into his arms and carried her into the living room, pushing her gently onto the large sofa and running his hands over her breasts. He smiled as he watched her nipples go harder, the moment his fingers brushed over them. Mara moaned softly, arching her back a little, an invitation for him to close his lips around them. He willingly followed that request and took one of her hard nipples into his hot mouth, sucking it gently. His tongue flicked over it and moistened it even more. Slowly he let go of it and paid the other nipple the same attention.

Mara ran her fingers through his short, stubbly hair, shivers running up and down her body. Randy groaned as he felt her arousal, his own passion growing by the moment. Slowly his mouth made its way over her tummy, putting little butterfly kisses on her warm skin. He could feel every breath she took, as he touched her body. Her skin was a warm creamy white and as soft as silk under his mouth and hands.

As his tongue moved around her belly button, she lifted her hips, rubbing them against him, wanting to feel more of him. His hands pushed the shorts she wore over her hips and over her legs, letting it fall down at the end of the bed before moving back to lay between Mara's legs. She had parted them slowly as he had moved up again, giving him space to admire her pussy. The lips still closed, he ran a finger up and down, teasing Mara to make her move her hips. It didn't take her long, and she started to rock her hips gently back and forth, making her pussy lips slowly part.

Randy moaned as he could see the pink wet flesh of her pussy. He took a deep breath, groaning in anticipation to taste her again. They haven't felt, touched, kissed and tasted each other over 2 months, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to take his time, pleasuring her as much as possible.

"Please, Ran," Mara whispered softly.

Randy flicked his tongue over her clit and made her gasp. Randy repeated that a few times, till she moaned softly for him. He dived between her legs, burying his face into her pussy, tasting and licking her all over. Her body squirmed under his sensual attack, pleading for relief. Gently he pushed a finger inside her, moving it in and out a few times and added a second one.

Mara moaned his name, pushing her hips against his face and fingers. The lust she felt, carrying her higher and higher, till her vision blurred and she exploded. Moaning out loud, she came into Randy's mouth. His head caught between her legs, till she calmed down a little. He laughed softly as he moved up again, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Baby, you still taste great," he said with a grin.

Mara slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately on the lips, getting a taste of herself. "I want you," she whispered between kissing.

"I want you too," he replied in a low voice. This was all she needed to hear. Mara forced Randy on his back, straddling his hips. Looking down at him, she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, caressing his upper arms up and down and back over his chest. Her hands moved over his taut abs, where she could feel the muscles ripple under the smooth skin, as he took a deep breath.

Randy shivered as her hands searched his upper body for every sensitive spot, finding them easily, as she knew him so well. His cock pressed against her hot pussy, wanting to pierce her, to fill her completely. He laid his hands on her hips and lifted her a little, till the tip of his cock pushed against her entrance. Mara moaned as his hard member slowly pushed into her aching pussy. With every inch he entered her further she felt more and more stretched. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down her spine.

"Randy," she moaned, "God, I have missed you so much."

Randy kept pushing till he filled her completely. For a moment neither of them moved, just enjoying the absolute closeness. Randy looked up into her eyes, lifting his hand to caress her cheek gently. He traced her cheekbones and her full lips, before kissing them slowly.

Mara couldn't wait any longer and slowly started to move. First just little circling motions, then slowly she started to ride him. Tracing the outlines of her face, down her neck and shoulders, Randy finally cupped her breasts with both hands, feeling their weight. Playfully he touched her hard nipples, pinching and squeezing them. Mara closed her eyes and arched her back, riding him faster and harder now.

Randy dropped one hand between Mara's parted legs, searching for her clit. She moaned out loud and moved wildly on top of him. Both grew frantic as they felt their release approaching. Randy pushed his hips up to meet Mara's, her hands on his balls, squeezing and caressing them, driving him wild with pleasure. It took only a few more thrusts before Mara shook and shivered as she exploded once more, calling out Randy's name. This was all Randy needed to make him shoot his load into her tight pussy, grabbing her hips tightly as he thrust into her one final time.

Mara collapsed on top of him, panting, her skin shimmering in the afterglow. After what seemed an eternity, Randy rolled over with her. He kissed her lips, caressing her body tenderly, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I love you, Mara."

She smiled at his words and with a sleepy voice she answered "I love you too, Randy. Only you, always."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
